


where you go

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Coda, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: After being thrown half a million lightyears to a planet full of liquid methane, Carl gets to go home.





	where you go

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Things you said under the stars, young wizards
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place after The Book of Night with Moon.

There were after-effects of whatever spell the cats did, of course. The city’s ghostly after-image wavered in the air as morning bled into the sky, tasting of ozone and blood on Carl’s tongue. And even in the balmy early morning with the spark of wizardry setting his hairs on end, he stuffed his freezing hands in his coat pockets as the stars dwindled one by one, whispering gossip to each about how reality changed. 

Well,  _shit_. Carl was never going to complain about New York weather again. The liquid methane on that planet certainly put things in perspective for him. He toes shivered inside his boots and his body hungered for more warmth. 

Tom tucked his arm in the crook of his partner’s and continued walking to the subway. A brief kiss to his temple. “Couldn’t even give yourself a nice vacation after being punted half a million lightyears away?” 

“We’re workaholics,” Carl said lightly despite his exhaustion. He pressed himself into Tom’s side. “And you fought  _dinosaurs_  without me.” 

The amusement faded from Tom’s voice. “I wasn’t ready for you to die in the line of duty without me.” The rest of it was said in the connection between them.  _Where you go, I go._ The promise made between two college students in what felt like was a lifetime ago.

With the Oath’s words on his tongue, Carl knew they were bound beyond it. 

The heartbeat of the city echoed inside Grand Central. The white columns looked as though they were holding starlight, the constellations glimmered against the turquoise background, and the globe-shaped chandeliers beckoned people inside the main concourse.

Tom and Carl made their way to the correct platform and waited for the train to bring them home. 


End file.
